


Dmitri And Starr

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hip Bone Kink, Misha Collins Hip Bones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, That needs to be a tag used more, That needs to be a tag used more too, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a bar you meet a beautiful blue eyed man.<br/>You tell him your name is Starr and he tells you his is Dmitri.</p><p>Let's pretend that Misha isn't married... Kay.? Kay :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dmitri And Starr

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo...... I kinda have a kink for bony hips. Sorry Not Sorry. Also, Sweet Home Alabama is one of my favourite movies, it was a joke with my friends in High School that my stripper name was Starr soooo.... If your name really is Starr read this with a different name :)

"No." You said what felt like the thousanth time. "I don't want to go to some ratty bar just to get turned down on whoever I want to hit on and only hit on by older ugly men with some kind of child fetish."

"Y/N, that happened once. Get over it. Just go with me for an hour get drinks bought for you by some burly guy in a flannel shirt then flash that ring of yours and say your married and walk away with the drink."

You looked down at your left ring finger and the Cubic Zirconia ring that sat on it. You wore it all the time so you could tell guys you weren't interested in that you were married; you were thankful your best friend would act like your wife if she needed.

"Fine." You sighed as you were headed off into your room to change.

You borrowed your friends purple leapord print dress that barely covered your ass threw on a pair of sexy matching panties and bra and tights before grabbing a pair of your friends four inch healed boots. As you attempted to do your make up your friend curled your hair. Once you thought there was nothing more you could do to make you look like any less of a child you went out, it was annoying being 24 and having people constantly tell you that you looked like a 13 year old. That's why you hated bars so much.

Once you got in you scanned the place to see if it was even worth staying before you saw the most amazing blue eyes lock on to Y/E/C from across the room. You held your breath as you walked over to the bar.

"I'll buy you a drink. What'll you have?" Said the blonde male to your left at the bar.

"You don't have to. But I'll take a Bud Heavy if your still offering." You said, hoping it came off as you absently scratching your face your left hand so he saw your ring.

The blonde man did end up buying you a drink but he got you a shot instead with something along the lines of 'he's a very lucky man' before he went back to case the bar before he found his next prey.

An hour and 4 annoying men later, the beautiful blue eyes couldn't be found, and you were ready to go find your friend. You turned around from your seat and got up to go almost spilling your Appletini over you and blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Did any spill on you?" He asked motioning for the bartender to come over with some paper towels.

"No, none spilled. Even if it did; I wouldn't cry. This shit's disgusting." You said raising the green coloured liquid.

He laughed at this. "Would you like something else to drink Miss....?"

You put your right hand out for him to shake, no way you were even letting this guy think you were married, "Hi I'm Starr." You said in your best southern accent. You knew how bars worked. People almost never were who they appeared and this man in front of you was in no way the man that had haunted your raunchiest wet dreams.

"Is that a Mer-Tini?" He asked faking a southern accent too, seeing right through your game but still playing. "My name is Dmitri." He said in his normal voice.

"Hey Dmitri, you gunna buy me a proper drink or your wife won't approve?" You asked nodding to the ring on his left hand, you hoped he used the same trick you did.

"I could ask you the same, Starr." He said before he leaned closer to whisper in your ear so no one else could hear. "There is no ring, it's fake, as I assume yours is."

You nodded. "Bud Heavy. Pleeeeeeeeeease." You pleaded, hoping this time the man buying you would actually buy you the drink you want.

He clutched his chest with his hand, "A woman after my own heart." He stated before ordering yourself and him a drink.

You talked for the next two hours about useless stuff that couldn't have been more important in that moment, before you realized it it was closing time.

"Do you want to get a hotel room?" He offered.

You thought for a second, normally you would say no. But his amazing blue eyes and plump lips that just asked for you to suck on had you memorized and you couldn't say anything so instead you nodded your head yes. On the way out you text your friend letting her know you were heading home with this guy. You snuck a picture of him adding to the text _If I don't come home tomorrow this is who stole me ;)_ You're friend knew this was out of character for you but you needed to get out and as your friend likes to state "Get you some good dick." after your last break up.

As soon as you got into the hotel room he pushed you up against the door knee pressing between your legs and groaning when he felt your wetness on his pant leg. He picked you up by your waist and gently threw you onto the bed before grabbing your shoes and taking them off. When he got to taking off your stockings he let out a small chuckle before he just ripped them off with his mouth helping. At the look you gave him for ripping your knew stockings he just shrugged and gave you one of those 'what can you do?' looks. After the stockings were off he moved up to your dress and pulled the zipper on the side before you sitting up to help him take it off you.

"So sexy." He mumbled while rubbing your sides. "You're never going to forget tonight, and you're never going to have better after me." He said with a cocky grin as he caused you to moan rubbing his fingers outside your panties on your wet center.

"Please. Fuck me, Dmitri." You moaned. You hated him teasing you through your panties. He laughed before he hooked his fingers in the top of them and pulled them off in one swift movement.

He pushed two of his fingers in you causing your back to arch off the bed and moan loudly. He didn't stop there though, his thumb was pressed against your clit rubbing rough circles on it. He worked you like this until you were so lost in pleasure you couldn't even remember the number of times you screamed from cumming so hard, and every time he just laughed more. Finally he pulled his fingers out of you and pulled his shirt over his head before moving down and continuing the motions with his mouth so he could use his hands to take off his pants and boxers and put the condom on. He spent a few minutes eating you out, loving the moans as your climax came easier and easier with each lick.

"You ready for this dick now?" He giggled at the blissed out out moan that was supposed to sound like 'yes'. He knew he had you where he wanted you. Throat soar from screaming and moaning so much, all ability to speak was gone.

He pushed into you slowly. You tried to move you body to flip him over and ride him just so he would go faster but every bone in your body and every muscle was so sated that you couldn't move but to grip his back and shoulders and scratch when he finally started moving. He started at a slow pace, working faster and faster as time went on.

"Starr." He said, you knew that tone in his voice meant he was about to cum.

Finally your voice came back enough to moan out, "No, one more time. One more time, pleeeeease." You couldn't even remember how many times this man had already made you cum but the idea that you couldn't get to one more time before it was over wasn't something you wanted to try.

He nodded and stuck his thumb in your mouth for you to suck before he pushed it on to your clit to rub roughly again causing you to scream. "M-Dmitri!!!!" at the same time he yelled "Starr." You came together, first time that ever happened to you and you would do everything in your power to have that moment happen again.

Dmitri fell off of you onto his back next to you on the bed pulled the condom off, tied it off and threw it to some unknown spot on the floor. Your body still shaking through all the orgasms you had. He placed a hand on your stomach and turned to face you, he studied your euphoric state before he said what he knew you had been thinking the whole time he was with you.

"You know who I am don't you."

"Yes Misha I do. Just like my name really isn't Starr." You giggled, still barely able to have a coherent thought let a lone an actual conversation.

"I thought so. So what is it?"

"Y/N" You said with a smile turning your head to face him.

His face lit up. "So, Y/N, what do you say? Shower first then round two or do you wanna just hop on my face right now and suck my dick now?"

You moaned trying to work through if your body could handle anymore orgasms. You made up your mind, as long as Misha was touching you, he could fuck you until you were dryer than the Sahara Desert and still let him touch you, they make lube for a reason.

You looked over at him and said now as you flipped yourself around so your knees were on either side of his head and moved your head down until your lips were wrapped around his dick, it tasted like the condom but you knew that taste would go away and after that it would be purely Misha. He let you get a rhythm before he grabbed your hips and pulled your dripping center to his mouth to work it with his tongue and fingers.

Round Two was defiantly just as amazing as round one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...? My imagination got away from me...? ;) ;) ;)


End file.
